Aleatha, Bait MW
Aleatha plays in the middle of the night. She still needs to finish this page. She's too tired to right now. Actually, she's always tired. Night night! The Beginning Aleatha first began her piratey life in the summer...or fall...she doesn't really remember, but it was 2006. She played until early 2007 when she decided the only thing the internet was good for anymore was World of Warcraft. She remembers spending a majority of her time in game at the inns and she knows she joined a crew at one point, but it was a small crew and she can't remember doing anything remotely crew-like with them. Of course, she spent a majority of her computer time playing WoW, so really, shame on her. That's not the important part of her story anyway. Real life went on, she forgot about Puzzle Pirates. The Return of Aleatha Fast forward to March of 2010 (her spring break). Real life sucks for Aleatha and she tries to think of what she used to do to keep herself distracted and happy when she was younger. The real answer turned out to be WoW and Disney movies playing in the background and WoW is something she just didn't have time for with college. Then she remembered Puzzle Pirates and decided she would play again in her free time. She discovered her old name had not been taken in the 3 years since she'd quit and happily took the name again. She proceeded to spend the next 3 to 4 months at the inns. She's learned she has a gambling problem and should never gamble with her real money. When she gets back from her vacation in the middle of July, she realizes she's tired of being broke and playing in the inns and she really ought to explore the rest of the game. People had to get the junk she won in tournaments somewhere, right? She started to pillage. On her second or third night of pillaging, she took a job with Mysterious Ways. Before the story goes on it should be mentioned that Aleatha had a very low opinion of people who play Puzzle Pirates. Literacy, grammar, intelligence: these are things she values. Now on this pillage that changed her piratey life, Aleatha was enjoying a conversation with the MW officers. They offered to have her join the crew and she accepted, thinking "why the hell not?" She has since come to the conclusion that it was the best choice she's made in the game so far. Aleatha loves her crew. ^^ The Bait The short version: Blame Snib. The long version: I got a pretty picture out of it, but still blame Snib. The story of how Aleatha became bait. One night in early August, Aleatha met Snib. She doesn't know what they were talking about, but they were being silly and Snib decided to give her a second title. They settled on bait. Simply put, Aleatha sits in a dragon guarded tower attracting enemies for MW to defeat (see picture). This obviously works beautifully. Aleatha still laughs about this. Hahaha! Aleatha believes one day the dragon will eat Lothoran. Poor Lothoran will show up covered in the dragon's favorite foods (pizza and ice cream) and the dragon simply won't be able to resist. Lothoran will have enough time to regret annoying Aleatha before he is eaten by the dragon. In his remorse, he quickly gives Aleatha all his PoE, which she'll use to buy a house and some pretty clothes. Aleatha believes it is also quite possible that Snib will be eaten by the very dragon he created, but this will most likely be a complete accident. Poor Snib... Category:Officers